Un verano como ningún otro
by Iberius27
Summary: Después de no verse durante cinco años Arnold yHelga se reencuentran pero ya nada es lo mismo ( secuela de hasta que te conocí)
1. Prólogo

Un veranocomo ningún otro

Prólogo

No poseo los derechos de hey Arnold le pertenecen a Craig Barlett y nickelodeon sólo poseo los derechos de los personajes creados por mi

Todos hemos sufrido por nuestro instinto moralista de hacer lo correcto de los que en verdad queremos y muy pocos logran sobrellevar esto ,Arnold Shortman siempre ha echo lo correcto sólo una vez se dejó guiar por lo quería y podrá pagar las consecuencias de ese echo perdiendo a la mujer de su vida por intentar hacer lo correcto y cumplir un promesa que dejó inconclusa tras compartir noche con Helga.

Pero podrá el amor imponerse al instinto moralista de Arnold o Lila ganará está guerra de amor por un sólo hombre o Arnold entenderá que la felicidad es lo primero que hacer lo que debemos hacer o ambos perderán( Arnold y Helga) por no cumplir su promesa quédense y descubranlo

Fin del prólogo

Hace mucho que no escribo pero aquí tiene una nueva historia espero que les haya gustado dejen por favor reviwes esome ayuda sin más iberius se despide


	2. El inicio del verano

Un verano como ningún otro

Capítulo uno :el inicio del verano

Habían pasado cinco años desde la graduación de la preparatoria PS 918 y la mayoría de la pandilla ya se habian cadado o vivían en Unión libre y la casi profecía de el advibinador de bodas de origami se había cumplido sólo por una excepción Arnold y Helga Arnold esta comprometido con Lila y la boda se realizará dos semanas antes del fin del verano y Helga se casará con el hijo de un multimillonario llamado John Anthony y ahora la pandilla se reúnen en Hillwood para beber un cerveza y hablar de sus vidas la mayoría había venido por lo menos una vez a ver a su familia pero no todos nunca podían hasta ahora empezó Rhonda hablar algo ebria _ pues yo me casé con el patético Curly no se que le vi a el ,estoy estudiando diseño de modas y falta un año para graduarme _ok tenemos claro como es tu vida dijo Gerald _ sigo yo bueno yo me casé con Pheebe ella está está estudiando medicina y estuve estudiando en en Texas AM ( no se si así se escribe corrijanme se estoy eequivocado) y esa es mi vida _ sigues Harold _está bien yo me casé con la gran Paty trabajo en la antigua carnicería del señor Green trabajo de 7:00 am a 3: 00 pm ( que es mi horario de trabajo en la vida real) _ Ok quien sigue porque no tu Arnold no creo que quieran saber _ de echo si _ no instinto que siga Helga _ no Arnold sigues tu _ pero _sin peros sólo hazlo _ esta bien yo aún vivo con mis abuelos y mis padres estudió arquitectura en la Universidad de Hillwood y estoy comprometido con Lila Swager _ la noticia calló como bomba en todos sobre todo en Gerald y Helga _ bueno después de este shock sigues Helga bueno yo estoy viviendo en Los Ángeles estudio en la Universidad del sur de California y estoy comprometida con John Anthony _ eso fue un golpe duro para Arnold porque aun recuerda las palabras de Helga aún queda grabadas en su cerebro _" Arnold que no se te olvide que te amo sólo serán siete años y cuando terminemos la Universidad volvermos no te quepa duda"_ esta bien de historias por hoy mañana nos vemos aquí para un partido de baseball para recordar los tiempos en que íbamos a la primaria _ ambos se fueron con un gran hueco en el corazón al saber que el amor de su vida se casará próximamente o será que algo interrumpira dicho evento o los azares del destino se impondra a esta solemne evento

Fin del primer capítulo

Este es el primer capítulo de un verano como ningún otro es poco lo se pero se extenderá los siguientes capítulo sin más espero las reviwes iberius se despide


	3. Un partido de baseball como ningún otro

Un verano como ningún otro

Capítulo dos : un partido de baseball como ningún otro

Aclaración : no poseo los derechos de hey Arnold le pertenecen a Craig Barlett y nickelodeon

# casa Pataki *casa Shortman

Después de la bomba que soltaron los dos rubios serían increpados por su respectivos mejores amigos

#_ quiero que mes expliques que diablos pasó porque te vas a casar con John _ vamos Pheebe no estoy para sermones _pero Helga Geraldine Pataki tu amas Arnold y el te ama _ si me ama porque se casa con Lila _ Helga antes de hablar de el hablamos de ti _ Bob me presionó para que aceptará la propuesta de John _ Helga cuando le has hecho caso a Bob Pataki _ eso no importa Arnold se casará con Lila _ pero ni tu el se casarán por amor _ que !¡ _ me dijo Gerald que Arnold se casará con Lila por una promesa que el hizo el día de la graduación ( para los que se pregunten la promesa de Arnold a Lila es ir con ella a la graduación si lo se es un tontería pero es mi recurso argumental y conecta claramente con hasta que te conocí) _como se si fuera de la manera que dices Arnold no se dejaría chantajear por ella así _ recuerda que el es Arnold el que no rompe un promesa o da su palabra y no cumple el hará lo que se por remediarlo incluso renunciar a su felicidad _ Pheebe ya no quiero hablar de esto aparte los chicos nos esperan en el campo para el partido de baseball_ ok pero esto no se queda aquí.

*_ Arnold quiero que me expliques que es toda es basura de que te vas a casar con Lila que no amabas a Helga_ lo hago por cumplir mi promesa _ tu promesa cuál promesa _ la promesa de estar con ella en la graduación_ estás bromeando cierto después de todo después de dormir con Helga te importa es estúpida promesa_ oye yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra _ cuando te he dicho que te felicidad está antes de los correcto _ lo se pero ella incumplió su promesa de amarme _ te refieres a su boda Arnold ella está siendo forzada por Bob a casarse ella no lo ama _ y tu como lo sabes porque hable con Pheebe que hablo con ella _ eso no importa ahora vámonos nos esperan en el campo Gerald _ esta bien

( aclaracion las conversaciones ocurren después de que Gerald y Pheebe hayan hablado con Helga y Arnold no ocurren al mismo tiempo).

La mayoría de los amigos de nuestro protagonistas se encontraban ahí era un partido de hombres vs mujeres en el equipo de los hombres estaban Arnold, Sid ,Harold John y Gerald en el otro estaba Helga , Rhonda Nadine, Sheena ,Lila y Pheebe era la alta de la novena el partido estába muy reñido y empatado a tres era el turno de Arnold al bat Helga era la catcher y Arnold bateó un imparable por el jardín central y Arnold corre demasiado rápido por las bases ve a Pheebe lanzarle la pelota a Helga y el sabe que la única manera de marcar el safe es tacleando a Helga cuando llega la taclea pero el pierde el equilibrio y por inercia se sujeta a Helga mientras el ampiere( lo siento otra vez no se si se escribe asi) declara safe mientras Arnold y Helga sentados ven a los ojos y no cabe duda en sus almas aún se aman ,mientras del lado de la banca estába Lila con un mirada llena de ira y por su parte John sospecha que Helga no lo amaba, mientras ambos protagonistas regresan a sus respectivas casas

*_ Arnold quiero decirte algo _ si padres _ queremos decirte que te apoyamos en tu decisión de casarte pero no estamos de acuerdo_ ustedes también_ también? _ si ya me han dicho lo mismo Rhonda, Gerald , Pheebe , mis abuelos y ustedes _ es lo que te conocemos sabemos que tu felicidad es Helga _ mamá eso lo _ se y créeme no hay nadie que le pese está decisión más que a mi_ y entonces porque lo haces _porque es lo correcto por cumplir una promesa_ promesa que promesa una promesa de ir con ella a el baile de graduación _ no llevarla no es para tanto _ no es la acción es que no cumplí con mi palabra _ hay Arnold entendemos y te dejaremos en paz por ahora.

# Helga déja de ser tan testaruda y rompe el compromiso decía Olga con impaciencia_ no puedo Bob me cortara los fondos para la Universidad y no puedo arriesgar eso _ pero tu no amas a John y un matrimonio para que funcione tiene que tener amor de parte de dos_ olvidalo esto se Llevará a cabo pase lo que pase .

En eso llega un paquete de ambas partes ( osea Arnold yHelga) uno por cortesía y otro para dar cizaña y limón a la herida era las invitaciones para ambas bodas

# _demonios será la boda de Arnold el mismo dia que la mía _ que pregunto Olga y Pheebe lo que oyen y hay más la misa será en la Iglesia contigua a la mía.

*_ no puede ser la boda de Helga será el mismo día que mi boda y sera en la iglesia de enseguida _vamosArnold se maduro nada pasar se verán una vez más y ya tal vez ya no tendrás que verla más y eso dolerá menos yo no quiero eso _ eso lo sabemos pero eres tu el único que puede cambiar este asunto _ eso ya lo se

Podrá Arnold cambiar se destino y tener un feliz por siempre que todos añoramos o sufrir las consecuencias de hacerlo correcto y Helga podrá ver el amor de frente e ir tras el o hará que sus limitaciones económicas le pongan un pero a la felicidad .

Fin del segundo capítulo

Hola soy yo de nuevo espero que les haya gustado esperaré sus reviwes sean buenas o malas sin más iberius se despide nos vemos en el siguiente " dos bodas o no un suceso inesperado y confesiones


	4. Dos bodas o no y un suceso inesperado

Un verano como ningún otro

Capítulo tres : dos bodas o no un suceso inesperado y confesiones

No poseo los derechos de hey Arnold le pertenecen a Craig Barlett y nickelodeon

El tiempo se fue como espuma entre los dedos faltaban dos semanas para el fin del verano y las dos bodas de nuestro protagonistas se Llevará a cabo a las doce del mediodía parece profético el amor y lo correcto se debaten en un duelo a muerte uno ganará y el otro perderán quedándo aislado y sólo recordado en los pensamientos de Arnold y Helga o sus remordimientos a no hacer lo que dictaba el corazón.

Arnold y Helga se vestían con hartazgo y resignación porque la decisión ya estaba tomada pero era así ya habían pasado el punto sin retorno o no aún podían cambiar el rumbo a babor hacia un horizonte juntos sólo tal vez si son capaces de romper las barreras que los separan ahora. _ vamos viejo no puedo creer que vayas a hacerlo después de todo lo Que has vivido con Helga ,después de admitir que la amas, después de estar con ella vayas a casarte con Lila _ es lo correcto _ al carajo lo correcto aquí lo importante eres tu _ no puedo hacer nada _ bien pero preguntante quieres un vida sin Helga donde alguien más se dueño de su cuerpo , alma y mente _ Arnold se quedó callado y parece que va tomar un determinación . Mientras con Helga_ no seas necia yo pagaría tu Universidad con tal de verte feliz _ Olga no quiero depender de ti apenas soporto depender de Bob no quiero hacer que pierdas tu dinero en mi y aceptó las consecuencias de esto _ segura, segura de perder a Arnold para siempre , segura de renunciar al único niño y hombre que te ha echo feliz _ segura estoy ,segura que podre ser feliz con John aunque no me ame ni yo lo ame _pues no te creo creo que estas pensando en decir el no aceptó pero no quieres perder tu orgullo ni quieres perder la financiación de Bob pero tendrás que decidir lo que quieres o Arnold , si quieres tener tu orgullo intacto puedes ser infeliz si quieres a Arnold tendrás que renunciar a ese orgullo y aceptar que yo se la que te page la Universidad .

Las manecillas del destino están por girar no habrá marcha atrás se acabará para uno o será que el amor se imponga a los códigos morales de Arnold eso no lo sabremos. Las novias entraban al altar un con incertidumbre de lo que le deparará el destino mientras la otra llega con una sonrisa de saberse ganadora de este duelo de amor, por el otro lado los novios las esperaban al principio del altar uno con dudas si lo que hacía era lo correcto y el otro sabiendo que esto era un pérdida de tiempo , las bodas se realizaron sin inconvenientes hasta la parte final _ Helga Geraldine Pataki aceptar como esposo a John Anthony _mientras tanto del otro lado _ Lila Swager aceptar a Arnold Philip Shortman _ si ,_ no no aceptó esas palabras retumbaron en las paredes de la iglesia_ Arnold Shortman acepta a Lila Swager _ no no aceptó Lila quedó en shock mientras Arnold y Helga escapaban del lugar.

Después ambos amantes se reunieron cerca del campo Gerald que estaba convenientemente cerca de las dos iglesia que se podría ir caminando _ Hola mi amor sabía que no lo harías _ dilo por ti yo creí que si te casarias pero en fin _ ellos se besan hasta que son interrumpidos por el ruido del celular que traira un mala noticia de la que Arnold no podría recuperar _ si Olga si es para que Bob me de sermones dile que no me interesa _ no te habló para eso está Arnold contigo si pasamelo _ si Olga _ Arnold creo que tu abuelo le acaba dar un infarto _ !que¡ _si creo que lo están llevando al hospital general de Hillwood _ok dile Gerald que lleve mi auto para allá _ ok nos vemos allá _ Arnold que pasó _ creo que esta a punto de morir mi abuelo _ tu abuelo porque _ le acaba de dar un infarto lo están trasladando al hospital generalde Hillwood _ está bien vámonos en mi auto está cerca.

Mientras en la iglesia _que bueno que Arnold y Helga no se casaron con su respectivas parejas _ si ambos merecen ser feliz el uno con el otro _ en eso llega Olga _ Gerald podrías llevar el auto de Arnold al hospital general de Hillwood _ al hospital le pasó algo Helga y Arnold_ no pero el abuelo de Arnold le acaba dar un infarto _ yo lo llevo pero que hago con Pheebe _ amor si quieres los alcanzó en nuestro auto _ tienes razón pues vámonos de una vez _ esta platica llegó a los oídos de Lila . Mientras en otro lado de la iglesia _ Bob teníamos un trato si tu hija no se casa con mi hijo en veinticuatro horas no habrá fusión de tu compañía y la mía está claro _ claro como el agua ella se casará con John _ es espero si quieres que nuestras empresas se unan _ te veo mañana con nuestros hijos casados o si no despidete de la fusión _ entendido señor donde estará está niña _ señor Pataki yo se donde puede estar _ donde _ el hospital general de Hillwood _ gracias señorita _Swager mi apellido es Swager esto último fue escuchado por John y penso que con todo lo que había pasado arderia Troya en hospital asi que el también se dirigió al mismo.

Ya en el hospital preguntaron Arnold y Helga por Phil_ papá mamá como está el abuelo _ esta estable pero dicen los doctores que puede recaer por el momento está bien pero como se enteraron _ mi hermana Olga vio como se los llevaban en la ambulancia y nos marco en eso llega Bob Pataki _ Helga Geraldine Pataki vendrás conmigo y te casaras con John vamos a hablar ahora mismo con el padre _ no me necesitan aquí _ no te necesitan si ya me tienen a mi verdad cariño le decía a Arnold mientras deslizaba su brazo por el hombro del mismo mientras el se la quitaba _Bob este no es momento de hacer un escándalo este es un maldito hospital y mi padre está delicado _ esta bien pero ella se viene conmigo _ yo no voy contigo a ningún lado ellos me necesitan_ a ti no te necesitan foxy ( dando entender que ella es ya saben zorra) _ eso enojó de sobre manera a Helga noqueandola de un certero derechazo _ John por favor llevala a su casa y cuanto a ti Bob yo mañana mismo le explicaré al señor Anthony porque no me casé con John pero vete _ esta bien pero te casaras con John

Horas más tarde _ donde estoy pregunto Lila _ estas en tu casa decia John sentado al pie de la cama_ esa maldita Helga me las va a pagar _ dejalos ellos están destinados a estar juntos sobre mi cadáver _ esta obsesión por Arnold te hará mal_ no me importa yo me quedaré con Arnold_ John se fue cabizbajo Lila no se había dado cuenta que John se había enamorado de ella.

Mientras tanto en la casa de huéspedes _ creen que se recupere _ obvio cabeza de balón pues sw trata de Phil Shortman el se recuperara de esto _ pero el no el es eterno _lo se _ pero oye tu eres el postivo si tu te rindes todos se rendirán _ en eso llega el señor Hyum junto su hija Mai ella al ver a Helga grita _ eres tu ese mucho que no te veía familia gracias a ella yo pude estar junto a mi padre _ Helga pero como _ lo que me dijo el señor Bailey fue que ella le regaló sus botas Nancy Spumoni _ tus botas Nancy Spumoni pero porque _ que no es obvio _ entonces tu eres mi ángel de Navidad _ y Cecil _ tu eres Cecil _ ups creí que Phil te lo había dicho _ mi abuelo sabía que tu eras Cecil _ y la autora del libro rosa _ tu doble ups (porque diablos no le dijiste Phil)_ espera aquí el fue a su habitación toma le dio la zapatilla y el libro rosa _ pero quien Carajos es Cecil _es un amiga en extranjero y ambos le contaron la historia de Cecil _ osea tu te disfrazaste de francesa para tener una cita con mi hijo _ pues si _ siempre te estuve buscando y estabas en mis narices _poco a poco los huéspedes y los padres de Arnold se fueron llenado a sus respectivas habitaciónes y Arnold y Helga durmieron juntos pero si interacción física sólo platicando más bien confesando algunas cosas que Helga y ellos no sabían que mañana ellos estarán en lucha contra el mundo más bien Lila quien saben si la ganarán

Fin del capítulo tres

Después de milenios sin escribir( dos semanas) hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero que les haya gustado espero las reviwes y sin más iberius se despide


	5. Jaque mate

Un verano como ningún otro

capítulo cuatro :Jaque mate

No tengo los derechos de hey Arnold los derechos de hey Arnold le pertenecen a Craig Barlett y nickelodeon y este fanfic es sin fines de lucro

Parece pusieron en jaque mate a esta reina un caballero y un alfil(Helga y Arnold) podrá otro caballero consolarla

Al día siguiente Arnold iría a ver a su abuelo moribundo aunque el no lo sabe y Helga iría a su casa a explicar lo sucedido el día anterior no sabían que terminarán un lucha que tienen desde la preparatoria. _ Hola Helga _ hola Arnold decía mientras volteaba a verlo acostada junto a el y al mismo tiempo era llamado por su madre _ Arnold vamos a desayunar para que podamos ir a ver a tu abuelo _ ya voy madre _ y ambos bajaron a desayunar ,mientras comían Helga platicando con Estella como suegra y nuera que se interrumpió cuando Helga hablo de nuevo _ lo siento no vi la hora ya me tengo que ir tengo mucho que explicar a el señor Anthony _ tienes razón yo también me tengo que ir a ver a mi abuelo_ y cada quien salió en sus autos siendoseguidos por Lila y ella era seguida por alguien desconocido

En casa Pataki

_Señorita Pataki quiero una explicación de lo que pasó ayer a decir verdad yo no amo a su hijo está un gran amigo fue un gran apoyo para mi en tiempo difíciles pero yo ya amaba alguien desde niña no creo que nada me hará olvidarlo y sería hacerle daño a el y eso no quiero _ y entonces porque te ibas casar con mi hijo _ porque era importante para mi padre para la fusión de sus compañías y tal vez así el me pondría atención que nunca me tuvo_ está bien me dio razones porque hizo lo que hizo _ bueno si no tienen nada más que preguntar me necesitan en otro lugar.

En el hospital

_ Hola abuelo como estas _ no te voy a mentir este será mi último día _ no digas eso tu te recuperas _ Arnold no te cieges yo no soy eterno tarde o temprano voy a morir al igual que tu _ en eso se oye que tocan la puerta _ debe ser Helga y el abre la puerta pero era Lila _ Hola mi amor me extrañaste _ Lila que no te quedo claro yo no te amo _ eso no es cierto tu aún me amas sólo fuiste engatusado por Helga _ Señorita pudiera salír de aquí este lugar está reservado para Helga _ ya oiste dijo un voz detrás de ella sacandola de la habitación _ déjame entrar tengo que consolar a Arnold _quisiera agradecerte Helga _ yo porque? _ porque tu amaste como a nadie a mi nieto has hecho lo impensable por verlo feliz aunque el no lo sepa y los amado aunque el no te correspondía_ no te preocupes Phil yo lo volvería hacer con todo gustó y Arnold haz feliz a Helga se lo merece más que nadie y un cosa más no coman frambuesas dijeron los tres mientras Phil sonriendo daba su último suspiro _ abuelo abuelo despierta decía desperado _ Arnold Arnold decía mientras Arnold trataba de reanimar a cuerpo inerte de Phil se ha ido _ noo¡ _ ven aqu íle decía mientras lo consolaba saliendo de la habitación_ no es posible yo debía estar a tu lado cuando su abuelo muriera ahora me has arrebatados mi destino _ si me quieres ayudar por favor vete no estoy de humor para tu capricho conmigo ahora vámonos Helga _ tu si no hubieras hecho sentir culpable a Arnold por no amarte todo seria como antes _ en eso te equivocas yo siempre estuve enamorado por Helga sólo que no lo sabía lo que sentía por ti era atracción _ eso no es cierto tu aún me amas pero tu me lo pagarás lanzándose contra Helga.

Era una guerra sin cuartel entre Helga y Lila _ tu grandísima estúpida como te atreves a arrebatarme el amor de Arnold pero lo pagarás _golpeandola o tratando de golpear a Helgan llegando a casi el muelle que estaba relativamente cerca del hospital _ si yo no puedo tenerlo el no te tendrá diciendo tratando de tirarla al mar pero cuando la intento tirar ella también cayó en eso llega John _ vamos John tenemos que sacarlas del agua sacando a Helga y a Lila apuntó de ahogarse _vámonos Helga tengo que regresar con mis padres _ me las vas pagar Helga no importa si me tarda la vida te haré pagar _ dejalos con voz sería dijo John ellos están destinado a ser felices juntos _ no mientras yo viva ella pag_ pero fue interrumpida por un beso de John _ porque hiciste eso _ yo estoy enamorado de ti Lila y si me permites yo quiero hacerte feliz _ estoy dispuesta a intentarlo tal vez todo lo de Arnold fue si un capricho al saber que alguien puedo amarme y no fue así.

Antes de continuar ustedes me dirán oye iberius como es posible que John se hubiera enamorado de Lila con sólo verla unas semanas y si se que estoy rompiendo la cuarta pared al hablar con ustedes y ahí va la explicación. De echo está bien era la primera vez que ellos se veían cuando Lila empezó el noviazgo con Arnold siempre invitaba a Helga cuandor egresaba de Hillwood a un cena y para no ir sola invitaba a John así fue durante los cinco años desde que toda la pandilla se dejó de ver perdon por omitir ese detalle.

Arnold y Helga fueron invitados a la boda de John y Lila en desagravio por todo lo que pasó con Lila pero ellos lo rechazaron por estar de luto pero si fueron a la ceremonia religiosa , quien lo diría faltaba algunos días para que termine el verano y ahora es el funeral del abuelo Phil Arnold estaba triste por partida doble primero se muere su abuelo y ahora su amada Helga se irá otra vez a la Universidad en eso encuentra un alfil y un caballero de un juego de ajedrez y se encuentra a Helga parada cerca del ataúd _ Hola Helga cuando te regresa _en unos días _el se pone triste _ oye no te pongas triste sólo me quedan dos años y luego volveré y por fin volveremos a ser felices_ está bien yo te esperaré _ le dijo mientras la besaba _ yo te esperaré no dudes de ello y se fue.

Fin

Quiero disculparme por mis analogías al ajedrez se que estuvieron fuera de lugar y antes de mi quiero aclarales que cuando les pido reviwes no les pido que me digan que escribo pésimo o que les gustó y me envíen Saludos les pido que comenten los puntos tantos positivos como negativos y para los que creen que necesito mejor mi redacción les digo gracias yo no quiero convertirme en próximo García Márquez ,VargasLlosa , Pablo Coello o julio Verne pero tampoco quiero ser un escritor mediocre pero cuando me lo dicen con los puntos en que falle pero sin faltar el respeto a mi o al fanfic y sin más iberius se despide


End file.
